1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential capable of dividing the torque of the input shaft and transmitting the dividing torques to two output shafts, and provided with a differential motion limiting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called limited slip differential (abbreviated to "LSD" hereinafter) has been proposed. Without any relationship to the quantity of the differential revolving speed of two output shaft, this LSD is designed to transmit a torque: (Td/2)-.alpha. to the faster output shaft and a torque: (Td/2)+.alpha. to the slower output shaft, where Td is the torque of the differential casing transmitted from the engine and .alpha. is a fixed value specific to the construction of the LSD.
There has also been proposed a Ferguson differential motion limiting mechanism having a multiple disk mechanism which rotates together with the output shafts and is immersed in silicon oil or the like, and adapted to provide a limited torque proportional to the differential revolving speed between the output shafts, namely, a torque corresponding to .alpha., by utilizing a phenomenon that the shearing force of silicon oil varies according to the differential revolving speed between the output shafts.
In this LSD, however, even a slight differential revolving speed between the output shafts effects the differential motion limiting function of the mechanism, which affects adversely driving feeling and the controllability of the motor vehicle.
The Ferguson differential motion limiting mechanism also has a problem that a multiple disk mechanism is indispensable, and hence the mechanism is enlarged.